An embodiment relates to data retrieval through crowd sensing sampling.
In ad hoc communication networks, vehicles collect and readily transmit data to other vehicles in the network to share information relating to various events occurring in the surrounding area. Such information may include slow traffic, accidents, and weather-related conditions. When each vehicle transmits data, the communication channel may experience congestion due to the limited bandwidth of the communication channel. As a result, the effective data communication rate may be reduced, hindering the transmission of pertinent information to other vehicles.